1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage receptacles for a plurality of items. More particularly it relates to a storage device for the collets used to hold drill bits, cutters and the like in a milling machine. It allows easy access to a series of various collets of different sizes for quick changes in the milling machine spindle. Keeping the storage device attached to the machine itself allows for the easy access.
Machining processes of various materials often require the use of different sized cutting tools ranging in diameter from 1/8" to 3/4" shank sizes. Different sizes collets are needed to hold these varying cutting tools in the rotating spindle of the milling machine. In manufacturing processes speed or rate of production is an important factor in keeping down costs. The less time that the collets and bits can be changed, the less time is spent on each item being machined. Having the collets quickly available for changes decreases the overall production time. Having a local storage device for the collets also keeps the collets in one place so that time isn't wasted looking for the proper collet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following patents are felt to be related to the present invention, but in no way disclose either singly or in combination the applicant's unique device.
U.S. Pat. No. 702,904 issued to Abraham discloses a drum container for cylindrical articles with a plurality of axially disposed cylindrical compartments and with a rotatable cover having apertures that register therewith.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,063,551 and 3,319,780 issued to Russell disclose a drill-dispensing container comprising a shell and a plurality of spaced discs with registering apertures mounted on shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,055 issued to Morse discloses a container rack having a rotatable holding base with axially disposed apertures surrounded by recesses for holding larger sized articles.
None of the above patents discloses a special holder for a set of milling machine collets and more importantly none of the above patents disclose the special mounting means for the collet storage system adjacent the milling machine.